Generally speaking, the present invention pertains to a timing mechanism which comprises a program cam and switch assembly selectively opening and closing electrical circuits to provide variable programs, power drive means applying power driven rotation to the cam assembly, and an electrical power line switch and program switch assembly comprising a power line switch including a line switch electrical contact blade electrically adapted to be connected to a main power supply, a manually operable actuator means engaging the line switch electrical contact blade, and at least one program electrical contact blade of the program switch assembly biased by a cam of the cam assembly to selectively engage the line switch electrical contact blade.
The present invention is directed to a timing mechanism, and more particularly, to a timing mechanism utilizing a line switch.
Timing mechanisms have been used for many years to control the operation of an appliance such as a washer, dryer and dishwasher. In most, if not all, of such application a line switch is usually used to provide a manual means of shutting off all electrical power to the timing mechanism. Generally speaking, such line switches are operable off of the main cam of the timing mechanism and thus use up space on the cam which could be made available for appliance program switching. In accordance with the present invention, a line switch assembly is provided which provides the capability of an additional program switching to be used in conjunction with the cam. Such an arrangement provides the advantage that when additional switching capability is required, the cost of an additional terminal block may be prevented.